As technologies such as near field communications (NFC) are increasingly supported by mobile and portable electronic devices, people are increasingly utilizing these technologies for various types of transactions. For example, a smart phone with an NFC chip can enable a user to provide a payment for a transaction wirelessly using information stored on the device, where that information typically is tied to a credit or bank account associated with the user. As users rely more heavily on these technologies, the users will rely less frequently on cash and gift cards, where stores even support gift cards. In situations where a person wants to give another person a specified amount of money for a particular purpose, such as for a birthday or as part of a child's allowance, there is currently no convenient way to utilize NFC and other such technologies to provide that amount, or at least to control how that money is spent. For example, a parent might not want to associate a credit card with a child's device, and transferring funds to an account associated with a child's device provides no control over how those funds are utilized.